


Child of Light

by 14onPHscale



Category: League of Legends
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Gen, Lightsaber, Odyssey, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14onPHscale/pseuds/14onPHscale
Summary: Sona meets Ora in her dreams.





	Child of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by EXO's "Lightsaber". It also happens to be May 4th, though at this point, some time too late. Still, may the fourth be with you.

Descending, floating, propelling herself forward, the girl could not quite tell. She only knows she is being suspended in total darkness, an invigorating coldness surrounding her, encasing her like water when a foreign entity delves its embrace. Arms reach into the empty space, legs kicking, desperate as if swimming away from an unknown threat making its way towards her.

**_You’re a lone flower_ **

**_A cold, iced-over gaze,_ **

**_Starlight hidden in the depths”_ **

Bright eyes flutter, wishing to meet new sights upon opening only to meet again with nothingness.

With each shift of her limbs, each breath she draws, she could feel her resolve withering. Doubt threatens to complete close onto her. It wants to remove any slivers of hope that she may see anything other than the blackness, and cease her attempts of escape.

Suffocating.

Drowning.

She, without sense of proximity and time, continues to struggle between composure and insanity.

**_“If only I could wake you_ **

**_From your long slumber In this jet black darkness.”_ **

Words slip into her mind, halting the horror from takings its full grip. They etch themselves into her consciousness as if they are a fresh memory.

An innate, voiceless whisper.

**_“Follow the bright light stretching far ahead,_**

**_Feel the overflowing brightness”_ **

Her eyes fix at an oddity in the distance. Blinking, she almost could not believe that there is something in the midst of the endless void. She squints, focusing her vision on a small dot that lies ahead. It grows into a brilliant spark, branching, and cutting through the surrounding darkness.

_**“When I reach your world, I awaken,** _

_**I make you bloom.”** _

Her limbs stay still as she watches the light intensify and drawing itself closer. As her arms lift to her face, she is just as quick to lower them as she feels another presence at closer proximity. Her eyes meet a soft, glowing orb hovering in front of her. Suddenly she finds herself to be at ease.

The girl’s former worries and fears dissipate the moment she sees the flash in the horizon. Knots in her stomach and heaviness in her limbs fade.

She stares at it, lips slightly partly open as she marvels and wonders.

**_“I wandered here to your outreached hand,_ **

**_Found you to protect you, be your savior.”_ **

Her hands raise, joining beneath the orb, feeling the calming warmth against her palms, fingers, and face. The orb lowers itself slightly, to be closer. She had found the source, a way out. She had found hope.

**_“In the pitch black darkness, I’ll take your hand,_ **

**_A life saver.”_ **


End file.
